


The Dit Show: Christmas Special #11!

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681





	The Dit Show: Christmas Special #11!

This is my second try writing the Dit Show series. I have taken a shot at this series before. I'll leave the link below. I got pretty far before my life started getting in the way, and it was very hard to keep up with my writing schedule, since this series is based off of my real life. Hopefully this time I'll be able to finish the book. There are two more seasons of the Dit Show and then one of the characters is getting a spinoff. If you guys want, you can vote on which character should get a spinoff if you would like. I think I already know who's getting it. I haven't told her yet, but I'm sure she's going to be thrilled! Oh, and I know my stuffed animals aren't alive, but I like to pretend they are. Anyway, that's it for the intro. Time to start the book.

 

***

 

Chapter 1-Dec 4, 2013 (Madison's POV):

Since Rouge gave us the letter, things had changed. For one thing, she was getting out of her room and out of the house more. For another thing, she was hanging out with Nikki a lot. I began to wonder if they were dating, but when I asked, they just laughed and said they were just friends. I also began to notice that she was great with the younger children, like Agnes and Vanellope. She turned out to be a pretty great big sister!

I'd had a lot going on with the Christmas holidays coming up. It was becoming nearly impossible to balance my writing, my letters to Taylor, my schoolwork, my stuffed animals, and my me time. I had to make less time for myself so I could put more time into being a mom to my kids. Being a parent always comes first.

Anyway, the thing that I was most excited about was getting to sleep over at Emo's house! Vanellope was thrilled, too! At first, I had been going to surprise her with it on Christmas day, but then I accidentally let slip while she was in the car, so I just told her then. She hates wondering.

Rouge is the one I'm going to surprise. When Christmas rolls around, I'm going to give her an envelope with a message in it that says we're going to Emo's house for a 2-day sleepover. I think she'll be really excited! Besides, she's the only one aside from Ralph who knows how to handle her hyper sister, Vanellope.

Rouge enrolled Willow in school, and she is settling in nicely.

I think everything's going to be really great this holiday season!

Vanellope's POV:

I've decided that this Christmas I'm going to catch Santa! Madison says that I can't catch him, because if I stay up he won't bring me any presents, but I'm going to lure him with milk and cookies. Then I'll pretend to be asleep and he'll come to my house. Then I'll talk to him.

I asked Madison if I needed to leave the door unlocked since we don't have a chimney, so I thought Santa wouldn't be able to get into the house otherwise. Then Madison explained to me that Santa has magical powers, so he would be able to find a way in. She said that's how he spies on the whole world and knows who's nice or naughty, and that's how he travels around the world to all those houses in one night.

Anyway, this year I'm going to catch him!

Chapter 2-Dec 6 (Madison's POV):

So Friday finally came, and the last 2 days have been...pretty crazy, at least. Actually, the days have been okay. It's just the nights that have been busy. I don't mean doing a million things kind of busy, I mean interacting with a bunch of different people at the same time, and I had Vanellope while I was on the phone with Emo. We're starting this new tradition where we all get on the phone as a family, me, Emo, and Vanellope.

I wish I could figure out how to sign into Skype with my Facebook, but last time I tried, it didn't work, and it just ended up pissing me off!

Vanellope's POV:

I'm really enjoying this new tradition where we all get on the phone as a family! When we were on the phone, I tried to hang upside down, but Madison told me not to. I also took a candy bar from her bag, so now she said I owe her a new candy bar.

Chapter 3-Dec 12 (Madison's POV):

I met Emo inside the Pickle Barrel entrance on Saturday at 3:45. It was a long day.

First we went to see Delivery Man, which was about this guy who donated so much sperm that he had over 500 kids. The movie turned out to be awesome! After the movie, we went to a place called Toyland, which was a new store at the mall. I'd seen some plushies in the window, including Big Bird, so I was really eager and excited to look inside! I'd only just gotten a glance into the store when I was walking by with my mom before, but now I could get a proper look. It was even more spectacular than I could have imagined!

After that, we went to get some food at McDonalds. Emo got a chicken snack wrap and I got a Big Mac and a Coke.

Soon after that, at 7:30, my mom came around to pick me up.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened until Tuesday. On Tuesday, a lot was happening and a lot happened.

I really don't want to tell you about the fight I got into with my brother, Riley.

I will, however, tell you about my brother's friend, Cameron, who came to stay over with us. My mom drove down to pick up Cameron after therapy. We talked for a while and I learned some interesting things about him. A lot of the stuff I'm not going to put on the internet for personal reasons. I don't know if Cameron would want it on the internet or not. But I will tell you that we have the exact same phone. Cameron is also in Riley's band. The three of us talked in the car. We got McDonalds for dinner.

Anyway, that's it for now.

Chapter 4-Dec 15 (Madison's POV):

The next couple of days were pretty uneventful. Friday I was pretty tired, so I was pretty glad to have a substitute teacher, because Ms. Cadri usually left easy work on the Moodle. I finished it all in under an hour, and had free time for the rest of the day.

Saturday was pretty busy. I woke up early and was able to relax for a couple of hours. Then we started making the chocolate chip cookies for the potluck. My mom was making tuna noodle casserole as well. We didn't know what other food was going to be at the potluck, so my mom wanted to make sure that there would be food there that I would like, hence the casserole and the cookies.

We picked up Melvin and his mother at the bus stop so we could drive them the rest of the way to Emo's house, which was where we were gathering for the dinner. We were the first ones who arrived, and Emo was really excited to see me! I tried to keep Nikki away from Griffin because I knew Griffin would eat him.

One more person came, a girl named Evie (pronounced Eevee). Yes, like the Pokemon. She brought gluten-free pretzels because she is highly allergic to gluten, which meant she couldn't eat the cookies that we brought, which was unfortunate.

She was also on the autism/Asperger's spectrum. There was a group that she offered for me to join. She also invited me to her wedding.

We traded Skype names, email, and phone numbers. Then we played Yahtzee. Now I just need to find my webcam!


End file.
